Bridgette is
by Pipesper
Summary: Porque para Félix, Bridgette era muchas cosas. Desde esa chica molesta que lo seguía por doquier, hasta esa que le hacía sonreír sin razón. {Colección de drabbles desde el punto de vista de Félix}
1. Detalles

_Welcome~_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso(?) Enjoy._

* * *

Detalles

* * *

—Bridgette es una persona que no olvida los detalles, incluso cuando los demás insisten en hacerlo, a veces a apropósito.

 _Aquel día lluvioso, uno en el que sus ánimos estaban especialmente alterados, y no solo por cierta chica de cabellos azules rondándolo constantemente, Félix Agreste se quedó en el salón de clases. Solo. Por una única razón: era su cumpleaños. El peor día del mundo._

 _Luego de terminada la clase, Félix se quedó sentado en su pupitre, diciéndole a Nino que tenía cosas que hacer, ignorando por completo la preocupada mirada que le dio Bridgette antes de ser empujada por su mejor amiga a través de la puerta y con él no haciendo más que mirar al pizarrón ahora vacío. ¿Qué caso tenía volver a una casa vacía donde era más una molestia que una alegría? ¿Incluso en su cumpleaños? Era un día más en ese lugar y en todos. Sobre la mesa, sus manos se apretaron en forma de puños que, después de un par de segundos, golpearon fuertemente la superficie, dejando que el ruido se expandiera por el lugar. ¡Todo era inútil! Aprender miles de cosas, ser el mejor en todo, estar en la boca y mentes de cientos de personas, todo era inútil si al final nadie lo quería realmente. Si estaba solo el día en que más necesitaba no estarlo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Mientras Félix se hundía en un pozo de desesperación y soledad, escuchó algo que lo hizo salir por unos momentos, unos murmullos en la puerta de la clase, donde se suponía no debería haber nadie. Cuando levantó la mirada, ahí estaba ella. Bridgette sonreía brillantemente como siempre lo hacía, a su lado, él solo parecía la oscuridad reencarnada. El rubio abrió la boca para gritarle que se fuera, cuando escuchó la canción._

— _Feliz cumpleaños a ti..._ — _con un exceso increíble de energía, Bridgette salió desde detrás de la puerta, cantando a todo pulmón. Otra vez, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, más voces se le unieron. Nino, Alya, Chloé y alguno de sus otros compañeros. Cuando acabó la canción, Bridgette, desaparecida por un par de segundos, se acercó a él con un pequeño pastel_ —. _No te molestes, por favor, yo..._

— _Ella lo planeó todo, pensó que no tendrías una fiesta o algo parecido, así que pensó que esto sería buena idea_ — _continuó Alya, detrás de su amiga._

— _Vamos, amigo, ¡es tu cumpleaños después de todo!_ — _Soltó Nino con el mismo entusiasmo._

 _Aunque esa chica de brillantes ojos azules le molestara cada día de su vida, cada segundo en el que tuviera oportunidad, Félix sabía que ella, junto con sus amigos más cercanos, eran las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por él. Pero era Bridgette quién se fijaba en los detalles, todos, cualquiera, porque nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima. Aquello le molestaba, y no dudaba en decírselo, pero, de cierta manera, no podría vivir sin esa mirada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota: Hace mucho que quería comenzar a escribir para este fandom, y tenía varias ideas, pero aunque comencé algunos fics, no pude terminarlos y al final llegaron estos dos. Los adoro tanto como a Marinette y Adrien, pero Bridgette y Félix debían ser mi primera contribución, no sé por qué(?) Ellos necesitan más amor sdfsdf Bueno, no sé cada cuanto publicaré, si serán muchos o pocos capítulos, pero intentaré hacerlo lo más seguido que pueda, ya saben, mi musa es una bitch :c_

 _Eso, espero que les haya gustado, habrá un poco de todo en el futuro. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Todo comentario será bien recibido._

 _Pipesper._


	2. Acosadora

Acosadora

* * *

—Bridgette es una completa acosadora, a veces, ni siquiera puedo respirar tranquilo cuando ella anda cerca.

 _Félix tenía la ligera impresión de que alguien lo estaba observando. No, no era una "ligera impresión", estaba realmente seguro de que alguien lo estaba observando y, si podía agregar, de manera bastante obsesiva. No tenía que ser un genio para saber la identidad de esa persona, era obvio, era una actividad que debía considerarse de la vida diaria y perfectamente común, la predilecta de su compañera de clase que, tristemente, se sentaba justo atrás. No era el lugar perfecto, Félix sabía que Bridgette mataría por tener un asiento que la pusiera justo frente a su cara, pero con sentarse justo atrás parecía estar bastante conforme. Después de todo, ese seguía siendo el asiento en primera fila para contemplarlo, como si fuera un animal en exhibición o algo así. Mientras el rubio soltaba un gran suspiro, dio media vuelta antes de que entrara la profesora, y enfrentó a Bridgette, pero, y para su sorpresa, no era ella quién miraba, era su amiga Alya. Bridgette tenía la cabeza metida en un libro, lo que era igual o más raro que no verla con los ojos sobre él._

— _¿Qué haces? ¿Se te pegaron las malas costumbres de tu amiga?_

— _Algo así_ — _dijo ella sonriente, sin más explicación. Cuando la castaña vio la pregunta escrita en su rostro, continuó_ —. _Bri está estudiando a última hora, así que alguien debe hacerse cargo de "la vigilancia diaria de Félix"._

 _Era una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Algo así como la acosadora teniendo un descanso y dejando a su amiga a cargo? No sabía que era más raro, que Alya estuviera reemplazando a su amiga o que esta estuviera estudiando, incluso a última hora. Tampoco sabía si sentirse asustado o, de cierta extraña y retorcida manera, alagado._

— _¿Así que cuando ella termine de estudiar le darás un reporte o algo así?_ — _Lo preguntó medio en broma, medio temiendo que fuera la verdad. Al final de un ligero silencio, Alya terminó por asentir._

— _Precisamente._

 _Félix abrió la boca, luego la cerró, volvió a abrirla otra vez y en el momento en que encontró las palabras que creía serían suficientes para decirle que todo eso era una locura y más, una segunda mirada se unió a la fiesta. Esta vez un par de ojos se asomaron sobre un libro de historia y se alojaron en su rostro. Aterradoramente._

— _Buenos días, Félix._

 _Ver a Bridgette escondida tras el libro era aún más aterrador si ella hablaba._

— _Ya me saludaste, alrededor de un millón de veces en la mañana. No esperes más y...— no veía el resto de su rostro, pero por sus ojos sabía que estaba sonriendo. Félix contuvo el escalofrío que recorrió su columna—. Deja de hacer eso. Si vas a mirar algo, que por favor sean las páginas de ese libro._

 _._

 _En lo que quedó de clases, Félix no pudo concentrarse, contrario a lo usual, ahora habían dos pares de ojos en su espalda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota:** Me siento sucia, sucia -inserte voz de homero(?)- estaba investigando sobre sobre el universo el pv y es realmente interesante y oscuro djfsf_ _sdfsdf bueno, muuuchas gracias por el buen recibimiento, gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas. Nos leeemos pronto~_

 _Pipesper._


	3. Miradas

Miradas

* * *

—Bridgette es una chica molesta, no hace más que cruzarse por delante de mis ojos sin razón.

 _El ver de reojo a Bridgette, con el paso del tiempo, había terminado por convertirse en una costumbre. En un principio, las miradas por parte de Félix a la chica iban solo en el hecho de quererla lo más lejos posible, para tenerla vigilada y así, cuando ella se acercara a un radio considerado peligroso, él podía alejarse para evitar problemas, huir, si es que podía llamarse así. Sin embargo, cuando esto dejó de ser necesario, ya fuera porque Bridgette siempre terminaba encontrándolo, como si tuviera un rastreador en alguna parte, o porque las miradas involuntarias simplemente se le escapaban, Félix descubrió que la miraba por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Así, sin nada de complejidades. Su yo de hace unos meses atrás estaría alarmado, entrando en una especie de crisis con solo pensarlo, no haría más que reprocharle lo estúpido que estaba siendo en esos momentos; era gracioso, ahora era él quién no podía despegar los ojos de quién fue por tanto tiempo su "acosadora", por mucho que al final terminara desviando la mirada y negándolo fervientemente si es que era descubierto en el acto. Muy gracioso. Detrás del libro que fingía desde hace mucho leer, Félix soltó un suspiro y, aunque no estuviera allí, escuchó claramente la risa y las palabras de Plagg en su cabeza. "Estás loco por esa chica"._

 _Ridículo. ¿No?_

— _¿Todo bien, Félix?_ _— A su lado, Bridgette logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, donde ella era prioridad._

— _Sí, sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?_

 _Su tono neutral no decía mucho, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Casi vio los engranajes en su cabeza moverse lentamente en busca de una respuesta y, en cuanto la encontró, Félix se perdió en aquella sonrisa que brilló en su rostro._

— _No sé_ _, hay muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el mal clima de hoy, o las aburridas clases, o porque..._

 _Entonces vio lo que quiso decir, pero calló._

— _Porque...—insistió él, sin malicia, solo curiosidad._

— _Porque nos encontramos de casualidad en la biblioteca— Félix alzó una ceja, si mal no recordaba, eso de la coincidencia solo había sido ella en uno de sus constantes seguimientos—. Bueno, no casualidad, pero algo cercano..._

 _Ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente, llamando la atención de la bibliotecaria, quién le envió una clara advertencia con los ojos._

— _Está bien, supongo— susurró él lo más bajo posible—, siempre y cuando te mantengas en silencio y hagas lo que viniste a hacer: leer._

 _Esperaba que Bridgette pensara que lo había dicho por esa vieja mujer que parecía echar fuego por la boca, cuando en realidad, Félix planeaba silenciarla a la vez que distraerla en otra actividad que no fuera él. Así podía fingir tranquilamente le leía su libo mientras miraba a esa chica molesta, que insistía en cruzarse por delante de su campo de visión y quedarse allí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota:** Me dije que no pondría más notas, pero sdfkhskdf salió taaaaan cursi, espero no haberme salido del personaje y eso, tengo sueño, bai :c(?)_

 _Pipesper~_


	4. Beso

Beso

* * *

—Bridgette es una persona que consigue las cosas que se propone, aunque no sé muy bien como.

.

— _¡Bésame!_ _— Exclamó Bridgette, lanzándose de súbito en sus brazos._

— _¡No! Vuelve a dormir, ¡por el amor de dios!— Y, como un acto reflejo, Félix la alejó de inmediato, poniendo entre ellos dos la mayor distancia posible._

 _Para Félix no era una sorpresa el que ella estuviera tan emocionada, seguramente la vería dando salititos por doquier si no estuviera acostada, pero así no debían de ser las cosas. Ella debía permanecer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y esperar._

— _¿Qué? No, no, no, esa parte es la más aburrida, pasemos a la acción de una buena vez._

— _¿Acción? Por favor, ¿puedes... puedes solo mantenerte quieta?_

 _Félix ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a tal extrema y extraña situación, con Bridgette exigiéndole un beso que él no pensaba darle, ni el por qué aún estaba en ese lugar, sabiendo lo que vendría después._

— _¡Bésame, Félix, sé que lo quieres!_

 _Debía besarla, sí, pero aún no estaba psicológicamente preparado. ¿De quién fue la genial idea de hacer eso?_

— _¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

— _¡Las chicas sabemos estas cosas!_

— _¡Tu no eres una chica, eres un monstruo!_

— _¡Pues no soy la única!_

 _Era el colmo. No solo tenía a una muy emocionada Bridgette a su lado deseosa por recibir su beso, además de eso estaban los varios pares de ojos esperando no perderse ningún detalle, como si fuera un evento que ocurre una vez en el siglo, y podía serlo si su paciencia se agotaba. Entre todas esas miradas, Félix buscó una en especial: Alya. Ella solo estaba ahí, siendo una más de las espectadoras, cuando debería estar controlando lo que pasaba en la obra de teatro que era su responsabilidad._

— _Ah... sí, ¡Bri, así no va la escena!_

— _El príncipe besará a la bella durmiente solo si ella permanece dormida— comentó Allan, uniéndose a Alya._

 _Y como si fuera la hora de dar opiniones y dejar la actuación, todo el mundo comenzó a dar su punto de vista comenzando con el caos. Félix suspiró, si no fuera por la nota que la obra iba a darle, estaría haciendo algo mucho mejor, como estar lejos de Bridgette, quién esperaba ansiosa por el beso que supuestamente debía despertarla._

— _Aprovechemos que todos están distraídos y-_

— _No._

— _Pero-_

— _No._

— _Solo uno-_

— _¡No!_

 _Al no recibir respuesta, Félix volvió a fijar su mirada en Bridgette, que parecía haberse rendido, mas no del todo, en medio del silencio. Y eso le molestó. Porque sí, sin más razón. El rubio esperó un poco más hasta que sus nervios estallaron y sin tener total control de sus acciones, tomó el mentón de Bridgette y se acercó._

— _¿Quieres un beso? Bueno, ahí lo tienes— entonces la besó. Muy torpemente, y con un apenas roce de labios, Félix besó a Bridgette—. Despierta bella durmiente, bla, bla, dile a los demás que volveré luego._

 _Después, él prácticamente huyó del escenario._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Nota:_** _sí, otra nota, lo siento, ahora sí es importante. Primero, lamento la demora, entré a clases a la uni y ya no tengo el tiempo de antes :c y lo segundo va por lo mismo, intentaré actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada, espero me tengan paciencia, eso sjfhsdfhj Espero que les haya gustado, otra cursilidad(?), y no sé, podría hacer una continuación, pero no se sabe(?) También, si tienen ideas o escenas cursis que quieren leer, pueden dejarlas(?) shfskdjfh xD_

 _Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, ¡saludos!_

 _Pipesper~_


	5. Diferente

Diferente

* * *

—Bridgette es otra persona cuando está con cierto gato negro.

.

 _Bridgtte definitivamente tenía una actitud diferente cuando estaba frente a Chat Noir. Sus gestos corporales y postura decían más que la cínica sonrisa con la que trataba de engañarlo, y sus ojos, comparándolos con un día normal donde ella estaba viendo a Félix y no a Chat, brillaban con una especie de superioridad que en ocasiones había visto en su compañera, Ladybug. Pero la comparación entre ambas, y aquel pequeño detalle, pasaron casi desapercibidos en su cabeza en cuando vio la prisa que tenía la chica. Qué importaba el akuma, tenía la oportunidad de molestarla y no iba a perder ese momento._

— _Vamos, princesa, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta con el gran Chat Noir?_

— _Ahora no, tengo prisa— le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como despedida, pero Félix la tomó por el brazo._

— _¿Dejarás a este pobre gatito abandonado?— si fuera Félix, claramente ella se habría quedado. Eso le dio una extraña sensación._

— _Te dejaré en el refugio de animales si quieres, te darán un hogar, alguna vez, o..._

— _No lo digas— dijo Chat/Félix, poniendo una mano sobre su frente dramáticamente—. Es demasiado para mi pobre corazón._

— _Exageras, minino, no será tan malo como crees._

 _Con una risita escapándose por sus labios, Bridgette lo miró, como si fuera una niña pequeña y él su juguete, aunque tendría que ser al revés. Félix guardó silencio, pues su mente se quedó en blanco, como muy pocas veces pasaba. Era extraño eso de ver una de las diferentes facetas de Bridgette, extraño e interesante, tanto que por un momento, el silencio que se causó mientras él la observaba sin saber que decir, se volvió incómodo. Bridgette alzó una ceja y movió una de sus manos por delante del rostro del rubio._

— _Tierra llamando a Chat, ¿estás ahí?_

 _¿Dónde estaba esa chica que lo perseguía por los pasillos diciendo su nombre una y otra vez? ¿Dónde estaba la chica que buscaba cualquier excusa y oportunidad para estar cerca de él? ¿Dónde estaba la acosadora que no despegaba un ojo de su rostro? Aquello no era malo, ya hasta casi se había acostumbrado, pero..._

— _Oye, ¡Chat Noir!— Quizás estaba pensando demasiado, quizás también le gustaba esa parte de ella, quizás, quizás—. ¡Responde-!_

— _Bien— estaba bien, era como si ella comenzara a pensar en como de diferentes eran Félix y Chat._

— _¿Bien? ¿Qué está bien?_

— _No importa, ¿Qué piensas de Félix?_

 _Esa pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa. Las mejillas de Bridgette enrojecieron rápidamente, ahí obtuvo su respuesta, por más que la conociera con anterioridad._

— _Félix es... bueno, es... increíble._

— _Pero no tanto como yo. ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Bridgette hizo una mueca y, al segundo siguiente, lo golpeó en la cabeza. —¡No te pases de listo, gatito, nadie se compara a Félix, nadie!_

— _¡Solo yo, claro!_

— _Ni lo creas, ¡son muy diferentes!_

 _Al igual que la Bridgette que estaba con Félix y con Chat Noir._

— _Pues tú también._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota:** sé que extrañarían mis notas si no estuvieran(?) Bueno, tarde mucho, lo sé y es culpa de la universidad (siempre lo será :c) y lo siento kjsdhd_

 _Espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo pronto (esperoD:) ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, son geniales!_

 _¡Saludos! Pipesper~_


	6. Mentira I

Mentira I

* * *

— _Félix, ya sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces y que, hm, tal vez ya estés cansado de oírlo pero..._

— _Ve al grano._

— _Me gustas. ¡Me gustas mucho!_

 _Félix era un mentiroso. El mentiroso más grande del mundo, si es que podía mencionarse._

 _Dentro de ese duro y frío caparazón que con tanto esfuerzo contruyó durante todo ese tiempo para alejar a los demás y a si mismo, se escondía un solitario niño que solo deseaba ser amado. Aunque, por más que buscara una pizca de amor, por más que lo deseara internamente, no podía admitir que algo así se acercara a él, ni mucho menos aceptar que fuera dirigido exclusivamente a su persona. El amor le era un concepto abstracto, algo que no tenía ni forma, ni lugar, ni siquiera una buena razón de ser o estar; y el cariño, algo que parecía nada más que salido de un cuento de hadas, algo relacionado exclusivamente con los niños que claman por atención con lágrimas en sus ojos. Como, quizás, él lo hizo alguna vez. Además, un pobre gato negro de la mala suerte no merece nada de lo que la cálida luz pueda ofrecer. Por eso, en el momento en que Bridgette se plantó delante de Félix con una gran y nerviosa sonrisa, tartamudeando más de lo normal y soltando una confesión totalmente diferente a las anteriores, él no pudo hacer más que mentir. Félix se escondió tras una sonrisa llena de confianza y superioridad, y dijo lo que su cabeza quería, no lo que su corazón deseaba._

— _¿Eres estúpida o qué?_ _— La brillante sonrisa de Bridgette flaqueó, había oído esas palabras una infinidad de veces, pero esta vez el veneno impreso en ellas era mil veces peor—. Por supuesto que lo eres, o sino ya habrías entendido._

— _Pero..._

 _Porque el amor no era para él. No lo conocía, no lo necesitaba, por lo tanto, era algo completamente inútil._

— _¿No me escuchas? ¿Estás sorda o qué? ¿Quieres que te lo diga, de verdad quieres oír mi respuesta?_

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Félix vio a Bridgette titubear. Ella claramente quería escuchar la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, ya sabía cual era y le dolía, tanto o más que a él. ¿Por qué? Su caparazón siempre había alejado el dolor, los malos entendidos o cualquier relación con otra persona normal que causara algún tipo de molestia, así que, ¿por qué?_

— _Quiero oírlo y-y juro que, me quedaré con esa respuesta, no... no te molestaré si así lo quieres..._

 _¿Así que dos años tras él acabarían con una simple palabra? ¿Una simple frase? ¿Había sido cierto entonces? ¿Ella realmente había gustado de él? ¿Qué pasaba con todos esos momentos?_

 _Estaba pensando demasiado. Pensando innecesariamente, su plan de vida ya estaba hecho, no tenía por qué involucrar a Bridgette en este. Solo a su "querida" compañera contra el crimen._

— _No me gustas, es más, te odio. No te soporto, Bridgette, nunca lo hice, solo fingí, ¿feliz?_


	7. Mentira II

Mentira II

* * *

 _No esperó ninguna reacción. No escuchó lo que ella dijo entre lágrimas. No dejó que los estúpidos sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino. Félix simplemente se alejó dejando atrás algo más que sus palabras._

 _No había estado siendo él últimamente, había bajado tanto sus defensas que una chica como Bridgette logró vencerlas sin mucho esfuerzo y entrar, así nada más, a su desolado corazón. Sí, todo era su culpa, por creer que la felicidad era algo que el podía anhelar, algo que podía alcanzar con relativa facilidad. Félix detuvo su marcha, sintiendo que su corazón era más pesado de lo habitual, sintiendo como el dolor en su interior se extendía lentamente, como una pequeña chispa que de la nada se esparce y se transforma en un incendio sin control. Y el dolor, como un pequeño pinchazo, se negaba a desaparecer. ¿Dolían las palabras que le dijo a la peliazul en un arrebato? Y de ser así, ¿por qué? Lo tenía claro, pero no quería admitirlo y a la vez sabía que las palabras también estaban dirigidas a si mismo. "Estaba fingiendo que me agradaba ser de esa manera, tener a Bridgette y a los demás, pero aquello no era más que un dulce sueño". Félix bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, fue cruel, como siempre lo había sido, pero ¿por qué seguía doliendo? ¿Por qué...?_

 _Félix era un ser triste y despreciable._

— _¡Félix! ¡Félix, detente ahí mismo!— Y lo hizo, porque ya había caído ante ella. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo. Escuchó a Bridgette correr a través del pasillo, pero no volteó, solo esperó. —Sé... sé que no quisiste decir eso... te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo y sé que no quisiste decirlo, ¡deja de esconderte, Félix!_

 _Esconderse era lo que mejor sabía hacer, pero..._

— _Hay muchos chicos allá afuera, ¿por qué yo?— La voz del chico era apenas un débil susurro.— ¿Por qué la obsesión conmigo? ¿Por qué-?_

— _¡No es obsesión! Es... es amor._

— _Amor..._

 _Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Bridgette lo sorprendió con una abrazo desde atrás. Ese fue el momento en que todas las defensas, por lo menos esas habían quedado de pie, se derrumbaron. Esa increíble, molesta y torpe chica. Amor, ¿qué había de malo en probar algo como eso?_

— _Soy una horrible persona._

— _Nadie es perfecto._

— _Te dije cosas terribles._

— _Las dijiste, sí, pero sé que no lo sentías._

— _Eres una idiota...— la voz de Félix comenzó a decaer, lenta, débil._

— _¿Félix? Está bien, está bien estar triste._

— _No te entiendo— Félix apretó las manos que lo rodeaban con fuerza—. Ni nada de esto, es... confuso._

— _Así es la vida, confusa, llena de sorpresas y desafíos. Pero, si no fuera así, sería aburrida, ¿no?_

 _Por un instante Bridgette sonó como otra persona, una completamente diferente, y, si hubiese estado en su sano juicio, habría pensado que allí atrás estaba Ladybug. Pero, eso era otra locura._

— _Sí..._

 _._

—Bridgette es... _—_ y su sonrisa terminó por decirlo todo.

.

.

.

 _Nota: ¿Les rompí el corazón? Si es así, lo siento, pero quería escribir algo así super sad y eso, pero tienen dos por el precio de uno(?) Ni siquiera salió tan sad :c ksddf De verdad, otra vez, lamento la demora, fin de semestre y esas cosas ):_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, yay~_

 _Pipesper_


	8. Atracción

Aclaración: Los drabbles no tienen un orden específico, ni son la secuencia o continuación del anterior. Fin.

* * *

Atracción

* * *

—Bridgette es una chica bastante lista, no sabe lo que hace, no sabe lo que provoca, pero lo hace de todas maneras sin importarle nada... ni nadie.

.

 _Lentamente, muy lentamente, Félix se acercó a Bridgette. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, tenía la espalda ajena delante de sus ojos y su cerebro, algo atontado, dio la orden de detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No tenía motivos, ni razones, ni siquiera un pensamiento lo remotamente lógico dentro de los que clamaban por acercarse a la chica de coletas. Desde el momento en que la vio entrar al salón esa mañana, Félix supo que algo no estaba bien, que había una sensación extraña rondándola, diferente a la de días anteriores, algo que, desgraciadamente, llamaba demasiado su atención y que como buen gato curioso no podía dejar pasar. ¡Nada ocurría sin que él lo supiera, nada! Por eso seguía en la misma posición, escondido tras uno de los pilares, guardando la debida distancia, mientras observaba a Bridgette tal si fuera una presa. Bridgette no era una presa, ¿o sí? No, no, quizás. Fuera lo que fuera, había algo que lo llamaba insistentemente. "Ven, Félix, ven". Era realmente molesto, igual que ella, igual que él mismo en ese instante._

—… _entonces... ¿…te parece?_

 _Estaban hablando de algo, pero apenas podía oír; tampoco iba a acercarse, su orgullo no se lo permitía._

—… _nada— no escuchó completamente lo que Alya dijo, pero Bridgette se mostró decepcionada cuando bajó los hombros. ¿Sería ese el porqué del extraño magnetismo que estaba presentando por ella desde esa mañana?_

—… _ellos…funcionaría…_

 _¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué era esa maldita cosa? Por el amor de dios, alguien tenía que decirle._

—… _engañada…— concluyó Alya con una sonora risa—. Como siempre, amiga mía._

— _No digas eso, me dijeron que esta vez sería cien por ciento efectivo._

 _Alya iba a decir unas cuantas palabras más, pero algo pareció detenerla. No algo, comprendió Félix en el último segundo, alguien._

— _Bueno, tienes razón, esta vez funcionó— con una gran sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a una persona que se encontraba a las espaldas de su amiga. Oh no—. ¡Hola, Félix, no esperaba verte por aquí!_

— _¿Eh?_

 _Félix estaba, literalmente, pegado a la espalda de Bridgette y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era eso incluso posible? ¿Qué pasaba con el control de sus propias acciones?_

— _¡Félix!— la chica se echó a sus brazos y el no hizo nada para detenerla. ¿Qué era lo que tenía?_

— _¿Po-por qué… qué…?_

— _¡Hierba de gato! — soltó ella de repente, disfrutando del lugar que se había hecho entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? — Una pócima de amor o algo así. No sé cómo es que funcionó, ¡pero todo lo que importa es que estás aquí!_

 _Ese era el por qué. Tres malditas palabras: hierba de gato. ¿Por qué, por qué justamente tenía que ser eso? ¿Y por qué no sabía que eso iba a afectarle? Necesitaba ayuda. Mucha._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota: un millón de disculpas. Niños, nunca entren a la universidad(?) jsfkhdsfjsdf Espero que les haya gustado, les traeré más pronto, se viene un poco de libertad, sean pacientes :c_

 _Saludos, Pipesper~_


	9. Premios

Premios

* * *

—Bridgette hace que…no, no lo voy a decir, es vergonzoso.

.

— _¡Rescataré a la princesa!— gritó el pequeño niño, corriendo entre las piernas de Félix._

— _¡Las princesas no son de esa época! Estás muy equivoca-—¡Pam! Sin siquiera escucharlo, André, el niño que estaba haciendo de ese lugar un infierno, le dio un certero golpe en su estómago con una espada de madera._

 _¡Una espada de madera, por todos los cielos, Félix solo tenía una pobre imitación de cartón! Ese juego no estaba siendo justo, en lo absoluto._

— _¡Gané, gané, me quedaré con la princesa!_

 _Y, entre los gritos victoriosos del pequeño, mezclados con la risa inocente de cierta chica, Félix cayó en cuenta lo mal que estaba todo eso. Se encontraba jugando con un niño de cinco años a los piratas solo porque su ego había sido herido anteriormente. Una sola frase, una sola pregunta: "No le tendrás miedo a niño pequeño, ¿o sí, Félix?" No, no era su culpa, ni de su muy, muy herido ego, era culpa de Bridgette, por invitarlo a su casa aun cuando tendría un pequeño monstruo de invitado que amaba jugar a los piratas históricamente inexactos. También era su culpa por continuar allí, jugando con las probabilidades en su contra y con una "princesa" que parecía muy metida en su papel._

— _¡Tú no ganaste nada niño!_

— _¡Claro que sí! ¡Gané un beso de la princesa!_

 _La risa de Bridgette se apagó, pero una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Por qué sonreía para ese pequeño monstruo? La vida simplemente no era justa para él, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, ni apoyando, ni nada. ¿Era acaso eso una prueba? Sí, lo estaba probando, pero Félix Agreste no caería en tontos juegos infantiles._

— _¿Eh?— ella parecía estar disfrutándolo—. André, ¿de verdad quieres un beso de la princesa?_

— _¡Sí quiero!_

— _¡No quiere!_

— _¡Félix!_

 _Bridgette le sonrió antes de dirigirse a André, asintiendo felizmente. No, no, ¡no!_

— _Bien, acércate, la princesa te dará un beso._

 _No pasó ni un segundo y el niño ya estaba en los brazos de Bridgette, ansioso por recibir su beso. Sí, claro, un beso, ¡un beso sobre su cadáver! Lentamente se acercó a ambos y, cuando la chica estaba a punto de depositar un beso en la mejilla de André… pues, eso ocurrió de todas maneras. De alguna extraña forma, el pequeño monstruo recibió feliz su beso. Quizás fue su actuar demasiado lento, quizás fue la mirada que ella le dio, una aterradora mirada, o quizás, solo quizás, fue la almohada que ella le lanzó en plena cara. ¡En qué momento!_

— _¡Bridgette!_

— _No debes ser impaciente, el perdedor también tiene un beso._

 _Así que, dejando al niño de lado, y diciéndole de paso que se cubriera los ojos, Bridgette se acercó a él y lo besó. No una, ni dos, ni mucho menos tres veces, fueron tantos besos que hasta olvidó el número en que iban. Félix había sido un buen niño y había recibido un buen regalo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota: lo sé, no tengo perdón, saquen sus antorchas y quémenme ): Pero espero que les guste kjsdf(?) Les traeré más, lo prometo~_

 _Saluditos, Pipesper!_


	10. Dulce&Amargo

Dulce&Amargo

* * *

—Bridgette es una persona normal que brilla como nadie, pero, cuando esa luz se apaga por un mínimo instante, necesita de un poco de ayuda para volver a sonreír.

.

 _El café de Félix siempre era amargo, de un intenso y espeso color negro, y lo suficientemente caliente para que cualquier persona pensara dos veces el beberlo de inmediato. El café de Bridgette solía tener toneladas de azúcar dentro, uno que otro saborizante que alejara la amargura y siempre estaba tibio, ni muy frío, ni muy caliente. Ni una sola vez, dentro de todas en las que habían parado en ese pequeño y apenas vistoso café, había visto a Bridgette cambiar su rutina de un café demasiado dulce, hasta ese día._

 _Cuando Félix alzó la mirada para verificar, como por décima vez en media hora, si Bridgette había notado o no su presencia en el lugar, encontró más de lo mismo: a la chica mirando por la ventana sin lo que parecía un propósito definido. No esperaba a nadie, no miraba nada en específico, no bebía su café excesivamente endulzado. Sabía, por lo que escuchó de Alya, que Bridgette no estaba teniendo un buen momento, que era uno de esos días en que simplemente todo salía mal, pero, incluso cuando lo intentó más de una vez, Félix no supo que hacer para remediarlo. Aún no sabía muy bien como era eso de confortar a una persona, aun cuando es una querida, que decir, que hacer exactamente, como sentirse al respecto; sí, eso de las relaciones humanas se le daba fatal._

— _¿Qué ordenarás?— El chico detrás de la caja registradora lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Félix despegó su mirada de la solitaria figura que miraba por la ventana para concentrarse en la compra: su usual café demasiado amargo._

 _Pero algo lo detuvo, mejor dicho, alguien, así que volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia ella. No sabía animar a las personas, pero, si él estuviera en esa situación, ¿Qué haría Bridgette en su lugar? No podía pensar como ella, era una mente demasiado complicada para él, pero, de todas maneras, una idea nació._

— _Café negro— mientras el cajero anotaba su orden, Félix se acercó un poco más a él, como para tener un poco de privacidad—. ¿Oye, puedes…hacerme un favor?_

 _._

— _Aquí tienes tu café— le dijo sonriente el chico, tendiéndole el vaso a Bridgette como si no pudiera esperar a que ella lo tuviera en sus manos._

— _Pero…yo no pedí otro café._

— _Es un regalo de un chico, tienes mucha suerte— y guiñándole un ojo, este volvió a su trabajo._

 _Bridgette se alejó un poco de la barra, para dejar espacio a las otras personas esperando sus bebidas, y observó el vaso de café que tenía entre sus manos, uno que ella no había pedido, uno que no esperaba, pero uno que, extrañamente, consiguió reconfortarla solo con su calidez. Bebió sin saber qué era lo que contenía el vaso exactamente o quién lo había dejado allí para ella, aunque tenía un sospechoso en mente, que no sabía ocultarse demasiado bien, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir el amargo sabor bajando por su garganta. ¡Ni una pizca de azúcar, nada que alejara ese horrible sabor amargo de su boca! ¡Nada! Además, estaba caliente, ardiendo, si tenía que ser sincera, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Frunciendo el ceño, Bridgette examinó el vaso, tenía que ser una broma después de todo, hasta que se topó con la nota que debía de explicarlo todo._

—" _No todo en la vida es dulce, Bri, a veces, quizás no en todas las ocasiones, necesitas un poco de amargura para recordarte que la vida tiene tanto momentos buenos como malos"._

 _Momentos buenos, momentos malos, café dulce, café amargo, Bridgette y Félix habían encontrado una nueva manera de describir ciertos instantes que para otras personas parecerían sin importancia._


	11. Extraño

_No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. No yo, mi musa y la inspiración._

* * *

Extraño

* * *

—Entonces, ¿vas a responder la pregunta o no?

Haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba a esas alturas del día, y de esa improvisada y nada agradable "entrevista", Félix articuló media sonrisa, esa que denotaba profesionalismo y al mismo tiempo un gran deseo de huir lo más rápido posible. ¿Estaría delatándose al decir que no recordaba la pregunta? ¿Sería cómo decir "mira, no recuerdo tu pregunta, así que pasemos a la siguiente, y no, no es porque me incomode responder, si es que te lo preguntabas"? Ni siquiera había que pensarlo, era obvio y punto, pero las opciones eran pocas y _realmente_ , _realmente_ no quería contestar a esa pregunta en particular. Por otro lado, Alya parecía estar disfrutando el hecho de convertirlo a él en un desastre, por mucho que el tiempo pasara y ella no obtuviera la respuesta que estaba esperando. Félix se aclaró la garganta, ya completamente controlado de los nervios, ¿cómo es que se había metido en ese lío? ¿Dónde había quedado su política de no responder preguntas, mucho menos si eran tan personales como aquella?

—¿Podrías…repetir la pregunta?

Bien, lo dijo, se dejó al descubierto con una simple frase que sonaba mejor en su cabeza que en sus labios.

—Ya sabes cuál es la pregunta, ¿quieres que la diga en voz alta? ¿Qué la grite…?— Y, a medida que iba hablando, Alya fue subiendo su tono de voz. Vergonzoso, para ella, para él.

—Tu no quieres hacer eso, ¿cierto?

—No sabes lo que quiero, responde Agreste, el tiempo se acaba.

Ella era demasiado buena, en ese momento estaba prácticamente gritando, así que todos querían enterarse de lo que ocurría allí.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Solo baja la voz…— en un gesto un poco dramático, Félix llenó de aire sus pulmones—. Entonces, Bridgette es…

.

 _No muchas cosas suelen sorprender a Félix Agreste, pero el que cierto día se descubriera deteniéndose para observar a una chica bajo la lluvia lo asombró más de lo que debería. Cientos de veces se preguntó el por qué, ¿por qué se detuvo a mirar a una chica que se empapaba bajo la lluvia cuando nadie más parecía notar su presencia? ¿Por qué existió el instante en que reparó que la chica no estaba sola y que el paraguas que debía protegerla de la cruel lluvia no estaba dirigido a ella, sino que a un pequeño gato callejero? ¿Por qué quería quedarse allí más que nada en el mundo solamente a observar?_

 _Extraño._

 _Pensó en esa palabra una y otra vez, todo lo que hacía esa chica bajo la lluvia era extraño, porque se alejaba de toda la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado: velar por un pequeño gatito desamparado, aceptar la lluvia sobre sí misma sin importarle las consecuencias, sonreír como si esa acción fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, todo eso era extraño. Y fue aún más extraño, cuando hubo un segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron._

 _._

 _Continuará._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota:** Mátenme por favor, fui la persona más irresponsable del mundo, pero sdhfsdjf ya, no tengo excusas, bueno sí, pero siempre son las mismas, so(?) Un millón de disculpas, además, con este capítulo, que es una primera parte, vengo a anunciar que el final de este fic será en el próximo capítulo. Ya entendí que necesito el tiempo que no tengo, pero no desapareceré, creo D:(?) Y eso, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que ya está en producción /o/_

 _Bye, bye~ Pipesper._


	12. Preguntas, respuestas y caídas

Preguntas, respuestas y caídas

* * *

Hubo un segundo dentro de esa loca vida suya en la que, de una vez por todas, la realidad se mezcló con la ficción que creía eran sus recuerdos. No había señales de lluvia, pero casi podía oír el sonido melódico de las gotas cayendo una tras otra a su alrededor, no estaba el pequeño gato abandonado en la calle, como el que una vez se sintió sin tener consuelo, ni compañía, pero sí estaba la chica, esa que sonreía incluso cuando la tormenta, que parecía destinada a ella, no daba clemencia. Félix nunca creyó que encontraría un pedazo de felicidad en una sonrisa que no estaba destinada a él en un primer instante, pero ahí estaba, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, y de su recuerdo, mientras se perdía en la mirada azulada que una vez encontró bajo la lluvia.

—¡Félix!

Con una sonrisa que parecía atrapada en su rostro, Bridgette lo llamó desde el otro lado del salón para atraer su atención. No era necesario, por su puesto, él ya había notado su presencia, incluso antes de que ella, o él mismo, lo supiera. Era inevitable, porque no había forma de deshacer lo que estaba hecho, no había forma de volver al pasado y hacer algo distinto, porque no había manera de detener una caída libre como esa.

—Tierra llamando a Félix, está él ahí o algún representante legal…

Escuchaba la voz de Alya, pero en ese punto nada importaba. Volvió su atención a ella, una mínima pizca de su atención, y sonrió, como lo sentía lo había hecho muchas veces para distraer a una persona.

—Sí, sí, respuesta— acomodándose lo máximo posible, Félix simplemente habló—. Aquí la tienes: Bridgette es una persona que no se define en palabras, sino que en acciones, miradas y sonrisas. Esa es Bridgette, una caja de sorpresas. Alguien que puede derretir hasta el hielo más frío, alguien que no se detiene ni ante la más dura tormenta, alguien que puede causar tanto la caída como el vuelo posterior, ella es… simplemente ella.

Al final, con un "bien, terminamos" y miles de adjetivos más con los cuales describir a Bridgette, Félix se levantó con su dignidad intacta y renovada, y se alejó lo máximo posible. Nunca pensó que vería la mandíbula de Alya caer tan bajo por la sorpresa, como nunca pensó que diría tales cosas en voz alta y abriría su corazón de manera tal que acabaría sintiéndose más liviano. La chica de las coletas le recibió con una ceja alzada y una pregunta escrita por todo su rostro, quizás había presenciado la descomposición de su amiga, pero no escuchó nada de lo que él había dicho y eso le agradaba; algún día le diría todo lo que simplemente le soltó a Alya, o lo escucharía primero de sus labios, pero cuando se sintiera listo.

—Entonces, ¿fue divertido?

—Alya sigue tan molesta como siempre…

—Me pregunto cuál será la finalidad de esto, pero se ve divertido... ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

—Que nos tenemos que ir antes de que pienses hacer alguna tontería.

Ella infló las mejillas, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, nada podría cambiar su opinión. No quería saber nada más de esas preguntas incómodas, ni por medio de alguna publicación que hiciera Alya eventualmente, ni por los labios de Bridgette, quién estaría más que encantada de compartir sus pensamientos. Solo era… solo era vergonzoso, solo eso.

—Pero aun así…

—Estoy seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y, como si ocultara un gran secreto, ella sonrió. —Ni siquiera te lo imaginas.

—No, creo que no lo hago.

Ni ella lo hacía en su caso.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

.

.

 _Nota: CHAN CHAN(?) No sé a que vinieron esas frases finales, pero sonaban bien(?) Y sí, como dice ahí, este es el fin, yay o no yay(?) Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlos, me dio rabias y dolores de cabeza, pero lo amé )': Muchas, pero MUCHAS, gracias por seguirla hasta el final, por esperarme eternamente y por sus lindos comentarios sdkfjsf Los quiero mucho 3_

 _Demoré un poco más y me pasé con el número de palabras, pero a quién le importa, haha(?) sdfsdf Y no sé que más decir, ay :c_

 _Gracias otra vez y adiós, algún día volveré con mis dos babus y alguna sorpresilla, juju(?)_

 _Pipesper~_


End file.
